Jar of Hearts
by CRazY dANcE
Summary: Alex is the new girl and get on the bad side of the "popular kids" but Nate "the collecter" starts to have a thing for her but is supposed to hate her. NALEX! summary sucks... R&R anyway plz its actually a really good story


Alex POV

It's the first day at my new school. I have a whole new look. I went from being a tomboy who loved to skateboard and surf to a girly girl look. I went to Paris with my friends and they got me a whole new look. I stripped down to my underwear and pulled on a black and bright blue summer dress with black flip-flops. So far I like Texas but its different then New York. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I pulled my raven curls into a messy bun and grabbed a bagel off the table. I kissed my dad on the cheek and he handed me the keys to his car that is now mine. He just got a new car so he gave me his old one. A black Porsche Carrera 911. He now has a black escalade for more room. I slipped into the driver seat and Max slipped into the passenger seat.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yup." I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I pulled into the school and parked. I grabbed my backpack out of the backseat, and turned the car off. I opened the door and slid out. I slammed the door shut and walked to my locker. "Bye Lex." Max called going the opposite way.

"Bye." I said walking up to my locker.

"Hi!" someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl standing there. She has soft light brown curls, and grayish blue eyes. She was wearing a black tight tank top, black flats and bright blue booty shorts. I smiled and slammed my locker shut. "I'm Miley!" She said smiling.

"Alex." I said looking down at my schedule to see what I had first period. Chorus!

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Chorus." I said.

"Cool! I have that too. Lets go." She said. She started to walk away but I just stood there for a second and then followed. "Where are you from?" She asked.

"New York." I said. I was starting to like her.

"I've always wanted to go there." She said. We walked into the classroom and someone waved at us. It was boy with black hair and deep brown eyes. Miley pulled me over to him. "Hey Shane!"

"Hey Miley! Who's this?" He asked

"This is Alex!" I shook my head in approval.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said back turning his head toward the door. In walked a curly headed boy. "Here comes the collector."

"What?" I asked.

"The collector." Miley said, "That's Shane's idiot brother's nickname. He's know for making a girl fall in love with him, steal their heart and break up with them once they have fallen deeply in love with him. Metaphorically taking their hearts and collecting them in a jar is what he does. Everyone calls it his jar of hearts."

"Oh." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Don't worry. I wont let him get to you." Shane said. I laughed and put my backpack on the floor and pulled my hair out of the ponytail catching Nate's attention. I look up and see that he was staring at me. He winked and went to sit of with some blonde girl and a small weak looking guy. Chorus went by fast and I had math. I was walking with Shane when a girl rounded the corner and crashed right into me.

"What was that for bitch." I said. She looked up and stood up and walked away. "Who was that?" I asked Shane.

"Mitchie. The school nerd." He said. He pulled my arm and dragged me into math. We got to pick our seats and I sat right next to Shane and this blonde chick.

"I'm Tess." She said to me.

"Alex." I said back. I smiled at her and looked at Shane. He waved at Tess and she waved back. I smiled and turned back to the teacher. Next was gym. I had it with Miley so I was going to meat her there. I went into the locker room and pulled a pair of blue and black neon tiger stripe spandex, white soffee shorts and a white tank top. I pulled on a pair of Nikes and saw that Miley was changed to. We walked out into the gym to see 2 other girls were out there and 9 guys. Miley and I went and sat on the bleachers. Miley went to sit down at the bottom but I dragged her to the top row. Behind her I didn't realize that Nate, his blonde bimbo, and the short kid was following us to the top. I sat down and pulled Miley down with me. I heard someone clear his or her throat and I looked up. It was Nate and his stupid little crew. "What!" I said.

"That's my seat." He said.

"Does it have your name on it." I spat at him, "Exactly what I thought." I said. He frowned and walked to another seat down the bleacher.

"You just stood up to the most popular kids in the school." Miley squealed. "No one has ever done that before." I shrugged at it and turned my attention to the teacher who just came out to talk to us. Gym was over soon enough and it was time for lunch. Miley and I met up with Shane and we walked to lunch together. I went and paid for a coke, slice of pizza and the dessert. We sat down at a table toward the back at the cafeteria and started to eat. "Guess what Alex did?" Miley squealed.

"What?" Shane asked.

"She stood up to Nate, Gigi, and Rico." She said.

"WHAT!" Shane yelled. Miley shook her head laughing. "Speak of the devils." He said. I turned my head and saw they were walking towards us.

"What do you want?" I spat at them. Nate smirked.

"Watch you mouth. I wouldn't be going to this school when you're enemies with us." Gigi spat.

"Well Gertrude I wouldn't be going to this school being enemies with Alex." Miley spat back.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled. She reached over and slapped Miley. That did it. Even though I didn't know Miley that long but I stood up and slapped Gigi right back. She stumbled back and Nate moved so she didn't fall on him and she tumbled right into the garbage can.


End file.
